The Old Oak Tree
by ShannyC1901
Summary: In a small little park in Brooklyn, New York, there was a hill, on it sat a large oak tree. It was here that Kurt and Blaine met, and it was here that they would meet again eight years later.
1. It Began with a Tree

Hey guys, so those of you reading 'Keeping a Promise' I am still working on that so don't worry :) I'm just pre writing it all instead of just one chapter when I have the time. But I got an idea for a new story and so I want to get it out of my system.

Chapter One: It Began with a Tree

The house was a mess, toys were scattered all over the floor and clothes were strewn in the bedrooms. The house screamed lived in, and that's just what it was, it was a home, albeit a cluttered home, but a home none the less. The home in question belonged to Blaine Anderson and his daughter Lily. It had at one point belonged to Blaine and his husband Peter, but that ended a long time ago, just after Lily was born. Divorce had never been Blaine's plan, but if he was honest, neither had marrying Peter. The only thing he had planned was Lily and that was a plan he couldn't wait to set into action.

Lily was born when Blaine was twenty seven, and now, at thirty he was a happy man, he gave his daughter everything she wanted and everything she ever needed. Blaine loved what he had with his daughter, and knew he would never change a thing about that. It was just sometimes Blaine would find himself thinking back to a time when it was just him, he didn't miss that, but there was something he missed. It all really began with a tree in a park.

"Come on Lily, we have to leave now if we wanna make it to the park. I have the picnic ready and everything." Blaine said as he walked down the hallway to Lily's bedroom, there, in front of the mirror stood his daughter, dressed in a white and blue polka dot dress, her black hair still a mess from getting out of bed. Blaine laughed at the confused look on her face, the look as if she expected her hair to do itself once the dress was on.

"Hair not doned Daddy." she huffed, sitting down on the cream carpet.

"It's 'isn't done' baby, and I can see that. Find me your hair brush and we'll get it fixed for you."

"I need a bow also." she explained, running to her dresser and grabbing what she thought she needed.

"Okay, a bow also. I can do that." Blaine smiled as Lily stood between his knees, her little hands resting on his legs, back to him waiting. "So, I'm taking you somewhere special today, okay? It's a nice place, and maybe, if you like it, we can go every now and then."

"All the time?"

"Um, well I don't know about all the time, because I work. But, maybe once a month or so."

"Okay. Is that lots of time?"

"That depends a great deal on whether or not you sit and wait around for the next time to come. If you do that then yes, it's a lot of time. But, if you mark it down on the calendar and then go on about your day, then it will be less time, and we can go again." Blaine explained finishing tying the bow and carrying Lily down the hallway to the calendar on the fridge. "So, today is the fifth of June, so it's almost summer, so the next time we go to the park will be the fifth of July." "Okay. We go now?" she asked, patting his hair as he moved around the kitchen looking for his keys. "Yeah, we can go, do you want to carry the basket?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, check list, do we have the picnic? Looks like we do. Keys, yup, wallet... jacket pocket. Um, I think that's all we need." Blaine spun around with a sigh and told himself he had everything, before he handed Lily the basket and took her hand.

Once at the park Blaine led Lily up a small hill and towards a lone Oak tree, it's leaves fresh with the spring season. Blaine took in a deep breath, he hadn't been to this tree for years. Not since he was twenty three. As he sat down with Lily he leant back against the bark, his mind reminding him of all the time he spent here when he was younger, all the time he spent here with a man he would never forget. A man he may never see again. He refused to let the memory hinder his day, with a deep breath out he smiled and started unpacking his lunch and handing Lily's requested food to her.

"Daddy, why are we all alone, when we are home?" Lily asked looking around as families did the same thing that she and Blaine were doing, only something seemed so different. Blaine smiled sadly as he caught on to what she was asking, he had honestly hoped the question would never pop up.

"Well, it's hard to explain Lils, so hard to explain. And, I think, for now, that question's best left unanswered. I'll tell you one day, I promise." he replied, pulling Lily into his lap.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise. Now come on, let's go get ice cream." Blaine said, packing the basket back up and hoisting Lily up onto his hip. He walked through the park, looking around at all the new things added there since his last visit. A lot had changed, and to him it seemed the only thing the same was the tree.

"Kurt? Kurt are you up yet?" Carole called from the bottom of the stairs. Kurt sat for a moment before standing up.

"I'm up Carole." he replied, he quickly showered and dressed, looking around his room before walking down the familiar steps. The house seemed empty, it was only he and Carole that lived there, of course the house was still very much the same as it was when Kurt left for New York all those years ago.

"Kurt dear, I was wondering if you could lend a hand around the house today, I need some stuff moving around, Finn will be by too, but he might need some help."

"Of course Carole, um, first can I just talk to you? I've had a lot on my mind this past month." Kurt sighed, his hand running through his hair and down his freshly shaved jaw.

"Oh Kurt, you know you can talk to me about anything. Is it a boy?" Carole asked, excitedly, making Kurt laugh as he shook his head.

"No not quite." he smiled, leaning against he side on the sofa. "It's just, I was thinking... I want to go back to New York. I mean... I came back for Dad when he started getting sick, and I knew that I needed you after he died so I didn't go back again. But, there's something missing, and it isn't lack of anything here. It's just New York had something for me, and even though I don't know what it is, I know it's there."

"You should go for it honey, we can get you there whenever you want. I knew it was Lima, you just seemed so off this past year, and you were doing so well before. Plus, you're probably tired of living with me all this time, it is almost eight years since you moved back in." Carole laughed, a teary smile growing on her face. "I'll miss you though Kurt, you remember that."

"I'll miss you too Carole. But just remember, you still have Finn, Rachel and Calvin, not to mention the new baby that'll be here soon, you'll have another grandkid to spoil." Kurt laughed wiping tears from his eyes. He had grown closer to Carole over the past few years, closer than he ever thought he would. He knew that moving back to New York would be harder this time around, much harder than the first time. However he knew that going back to New York would be for the best, something in him was telling him that there was something waiting for him, something special.

That afternoon found Kurt hoisting a sofa from the living room and into the foyer with Finn, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his forehead. Finn and Rachel had come to help Carole reorganize the living room, given that Rachel couldn't actually do much as she was five months pregnant and had to keep an eye on Calvin, thier first born child who was now five. The two were shocked when Kurt had told them his plan, but supported him completely, hoping as much as Carole that this would be good for him. He did have a lot to plan and some saving up to do, so he didn't plan on going until around January, this was a relief to his family, as it gave them a few more months with Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, you know for a fact I don't mind helping you move all your stuff, I can ask Tom to watch the shop or something for a week and move it all up there with you, help you get settled." Finn stated as they began moving empty book shelves out to be put with the sofa.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that for me Finn." Kurt smiled, watching as Finn was attacked by Gavin, who wanted to help. "Gavin, you come help Uncle Kurt on my side. I'm not strong enough to do it all on my own."

"Okay Uncle Kurt." the young boy said, hopping off of Finn's back and moving to help lift with Kurt.

"That's it son, and I know you wouldn't ask me to do it Kurt, that's exactly why I just said I would. I know it's gonna be good for you, but you don't have to do it all by yourself."

"Well I won't be going for a little while Finn, let's worry a bit more about it when the time comes shall we? And for now, let's get all this stuff moved around to where Mom wants it."

An hour later Kurt was sat on the couch with Calvin while everyone else moved around the kitchen making supper. Kurt loved spending any time he could with his nephew, Kurt had been around him since he was born, and whenever Finn and Rachel needed a break, Kurt was first to take Calvin out for the day. Calvin was probably one of the reasons that Kurt would miss Lima so much this time around.

"Uncle Kurt, why are you going away?" he asked quietly playing with the watch around Kurt's wrist.

"Sometimes, in life, people need a change, and sometimes that change is going somewhere new to live. I miss New York so much you see." Kurt smiled softly, watching as Calvin nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to go live there forever and ever?"

"I don't know, I thought I was a long time ago, but something brought me back here, just like something's taking me back to New York. I came back to Lima for Grandpa Burt, when he got sick. You won't remember that, but he loved you lots"

"Then what is it that's taking you back to New York? Is it a girl?"

"No, it's not a girl." Kurt laughed, racking his brain for what it could be. "It could be a park."

"But we have a park here Uncle Kurt."

"Well, maybe not a park then, but a tree, a very special tree." Kurt said with a quick nod, pushing Calvin's hair back.

"What's so special about a tree?"

"Um, when I lived in New York, a long time ago, there used to be a park not far from my apartment, and in the park was a little hill with a huge oak tree at the top. It was the only tree near that hill. I used to go there all the time, I did homework under it, I went there when I was sad, it was sorta like my best friend."

"A tree can't be a best friend Uncle Kurt." Calvin laughed, leaning against Kurt's side.

"Oh but it can, cause that tree helped me meet a real friend." Kurt said, a sad smile on his face. Maybe it was the tree taking him back to New York.


	2. Once Upon a Time

Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter. Forgot to mention, though it's probably obvious, that I do NOT own Glee or any of it's characters. -

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Once Upon a Time

Blaine sat in his empty classroom looking at the window, the glass reflecting the dull classroom walls, despite the beauty of the outside world. Outside it was sunny, the tree's were moving in the breeze. It was one of those days where he was reminded of the park and the lone oak tree. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, leant forward, elbows on the table and cupped his head in his hands.

The day was fresh, warm and brilliantly sunny, summer had finally arrived and classes were out. Blaine was basically a free man. He woke up at dawn and at noon had grown tired of his apartment. The walk to the park had been relaxing, unwinding in the day.

Blaine walked all over the park, and on his way out he passed by a small hill, the grass seemingly greener than the rest of the park, children were rolling down it and running back up, screaming and laughing with joy. At the top of the hill stood a tall oak tree, its leaves just as green as the grass, fresh in the summer. Under it's emerald top, and sat back against it's rich trunk was a man, seemingly around Blaine's age. He was lean, and looked tall, his chestnut hair was coifed up and to the right. He was reading a book, so obviously immersed in the words. Blaine smiled at the sight and carried on, leaving the park for the day.

"Mr. Anderson?" a female voice asked from the door.

"Yes?" "Your brother is at the office, he says its important."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Withers." Blaine said, standing up and following the familiar path to the office. Cooper was stood waiting in one of the chairs and smiled when he saw Blaine approaching. "Hey Coop, what's up?"

"Hey Blainers, I'm sorry to come while you're at work, but the doctors want to induce Jenny tonight at six thirty. I was just wondering if you could watch Jack for us? I wouldn't ask you if he was older, but we can't leave a ten year old home alone, God knows what he'd get up to." Cooper explained, his hand threaded in his hair.

"You know I'll watch him any time you need me to Coop, do you want me to pick him up from school?"

"No, no, I can pick him and Lily up, and then I'll drop them off at your house at five thirty, give you some time to yourself for a bit. You know, relax for a couple of hours... visit a park or something maybe. Who knows. World's full of choices all for you." Cooper said, patting Blaine's head and walking out. "See you later little brother."

"Mhm, bye Cooper."

* * *

"How's the apartment hunting going Kurt?" Carole asked, sitting down beside Kurt on the sofa. He was sat with his legs folded up under him, his laptop on the arm of the couch. He had been searching for an apartment for weeks now, and so far, his search was coming up empty.

"God, it's horrible Carole. At this rate I'll be forced to buy a house in Brookyln for my soul and it'll be by the time I'm forty. I wanted to have a plan and be ready to go by the end of January. But there's nothing! There's nothing and I'll never be able to go." Kurt answered, his voice cracking in his frustration, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh honey, something will turn up. It might take some time but something will come, and, when it does, it'll be perfect." she smiled, taking his hand in both of hers. "It just takes time Kurt, just a little bit of time."

"I hope you're right Carole." Kurt said, not stopping the tears running from his eyes.

"What's making you so eager to get back there?"

"There's something there for me Carole, a once in a life time kinda thing. This time it's not NYADA, and it's not Broadway, it's something special... I just don't know what, I like to imagine what it is, and even if I do just that, I know it's pointless because what it is, isn't what I wish it is."

"Well what do you imagine it being?"

"Someone I met a long time ago. We never got to say goodbye, I just left and never went back. I don't even know if they're still there. But I imagine it's them, and they're the reason I need to go back." Kurt smiled sadly, thinking back to the summer days he sat with the curly haired man from NYU. All the coffee and the conversations. All the things he never got to say to the man. "But, like I said, it probably isn't that at all."

"He sounds special if you're going through all this, just on a limb." Carole said, standing up and walking to the stairs. "I'm calling it a night, sweet dreams honey."

"G'night Carole."

Kurt was sat under the large oak tree as he did everyday, a book sat on his lap, the covers closed as he watched the people pass through the park He watched the children play, he watched the adults walking their pets, and the teens basking in the freedom the summer months granted them. Recently Kurt had noticed a new but frequent visitor to the park, a man aroun Kurt's age who had taken to walking through the park daily.

He caught Kurt's eye on July 5th 2016. Kurt watched him observe the people around him. He waved when his eyes met Kurt's, a bright smile on his face. A smile so infectious that Kurt found himself smiling in return, with a wave of his own before the man carried on his way like he had done everyday for the past two weeks. He never missed a day.

* * *

"Uncle Blaine, can you tell us a story?" Jack answered, walking into the kitchen with Lily. Blaine looked up from the plate he was cleaning and smiled. "Please?"

"Sure I can, but this story is the last one for the night, and then it's time for bed okay?" Blaine replied, leading the children into the living room.

"Okay." they replied, climbing up on either side of Blaine.

"What kind of story?"

"Prince and Princess."

"A cool story."

"I don't know why I ask. Okay, sit back and relax children." Blaine laughed, sitting to think for a moment. "Once upon a time there lived a princess named Rapunzel. Rapunzel lived in a huge tower, gaurded by a moat and some dogs... big mean ones and a little poodle just to balance out the mean..."

* * *

"... and they lived happily ever after. The end." Blaine said around a yawn, standing up to carry Lily to her room, Jack right behind him.

"I don't get it though, what happened to the dogs if the hag died and the princess wasn't there to feed them anymore?" he asked causing Blaine to laugh at the curly haired boy who was looking up at him expectantly.

"A nice, nice man, I mean nice, like super nice, he adopted them all, simply because he loved dogs, poodles especially, and they all lived happily ever after."

"Okay good, I thought for sure they died." Jack said as Blaine led him into the guest room.

"Jack Anderson. I would never tell you a story where the cute little puppies died. That's completly wrong."

"Well okay, good." Jack said laying back against the pillows as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Uncle Blaine?"

"What's up sport?"

"Are you gonna get married again?"

"Oh, um, well I dunno. I'd like to, but it's not that easy. It's hard to find someone who you love, and love them with everything you have."

"I think it should be easy, and then everyone will be happy like the prince and princess."

"Well that'd be nice, but if love were that easy it wouldn't be as special, right?"

"Oh, well I guess not... did you love Peter like that?"

"At one point, I thought I did, and I thought he loved me the same way, but if that were the case, we'd still be married. I miss him, but it's different, I miss him because he left Lily. But, I'll tell you something, and remember this okay? When I was younger, I did love someone, exactly like the prince loved the princess in the story. I loved him with everything I ever had, and I never told him. I haven't seen him in years. Just remember that sometimes, you meet the person who is everything you want or need, but your paths drift away. They might cross again in your life but the important thing is that it was there for a little while.

"You're a little too young right now to understand that, but one day you'll meet the person who is everything, hold onto them. Never, ever let go."

"Where is he now?"

"I wish I knew, I just hope that wherever he is, he's happy." Blaine smiled, watching as Jack nodded.

"I hope you find him one day Uncle Blaine."

"Maybe I will, and it'll be like nothing changed. It hasn't changed in here." Blaine said, pointing to his heart. "I'll tell you more about him one day, for now, it's bed time, for both of us. Good night Buddy, love you."

"Love you too Uncle Blaine."

* * *

Thanks to those of you who are reading this :) It means a lot to me and I hope you're enjoying this!


	3. Moving Day

CHAPTER THREE: Moving Day

May 31st 2025

Kurt stood back from the moving truck as Finn loaded the last box into the back. Today was the day Kurt was moving back to New York. He had managed to find a small house close to his old apartment, he had five or so job interviews lined up for his second week there, everything was set, despite the four month set back. He was ecstatic by the way thing's were moving.

"Well that's everything. I guess it's time to go." Finn said, patting Kurt on the shoulder before moving to take baby Jordanna from Rachel, who immediately ran to crush Kurt in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Make sure you look after yourself, and be safe, and call me when you get the landline set up, or Skype or something." she said, her voice tight.

"I will, I promise, you make sure Finn is careful at the shop, he'll be useless without me, and look after my babies." he laughed, tears coating his words.

"I will, and we'll come and see you in July, for the Independence Day weekend or something. Look after yourself, I love you."

"Love you too Rachel." Kurt smiled, tears running down his cheeks. As Rachel moved away to stand back with Finn, Calvin ran full speed into his legs. Kurt laughed and picked him up, holding him tightly to his chest.

"You're gonna come back and see us right Uncle Kurt?" he asked, his arms locked tightly around Kurt's neck.

"Of course I am Cal, you're coming to visit me too, right? Mommy said you can all come up for Fourth of July. We'll go see the fireworks in Central Park."

"O-okay."

"Hey now, don't cry, you'll make me cry more, that's no good is it? I'll call you all the time, and if you want to call me you can, whenever you want."

"Okay I will."

"Alright, come on now Cal, Daddy and Uncle Kurt need to hit the road." Rachel said lifting Cal out of Kurt's arms and into her's.

"You look after Carole for me okay? And Jordanna and I'll see you soon. I love you buddy." Kurt said, wiping tears from his face.

"Love you too Uncle Kurt, have fun in New York."

"Come on now Kurt, come say goodbye to me." Carole smiled, he arms held open. Kurt ran into them and wrapped his arms like a vice aorund her. "I'm so proud of you honey, and so so happy for you."

"Thank you Carole, for everything, I mean it." he said into his step mothers shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"You bet you will, I love you Kurt, be careful."

"Love you too mom." Kurt smiled, kissed Carole's cheek and stepped back, starting his walk to his car.

"You ready bro?" Finn asked, opening up his door and hopping into the moving truck. Kurt nodded and opened his car.

"Ready. Here goes nothing." he said quietly to himself as he dropped into his seat and started the engine.

* * *

"Happy birthday Lily!" Blaine exclaimed, Cooper right behind him as the burst through Lily's bedroom door.

"Come on Lils, there's a stack load of presents out there for you, everyone importants here." Cooper grinned as Blaine scooped Lily up and out of bed.

"But it's too early." Lily replied, curling up in Blaine's arms.

"Oh come on Lils, I got you something good this year."

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"But this is exciting! You're four, and can sleep later. You have _forever_ to sleep." Blaine smiled, walking down the stairs and into the living room where Jenny, Jack and Charlotte were waiting. There in the center of the room was a large pink box with a bow on the top and quarter sized holes all around its perimeter.

"Why's it got holes in it Daddy?"

"Go open it and see, you might need help so ask Jack." Blaine said sitting beside Jenny on the couch and taking Charlotte into his lap. The three adults sat and watched Jack lift the top of the box off with Lily, Blaine grinning as he saw the excitement on his daughter's face.

"Look Jackie! It's a puppy! Is it for me?" Lily asked, looking up at the eleven year old.

"Well is it your birthday today?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then its your puppy." he laughed watching as Lily peered into the box.

"Daddy, is it a boy or a girl? And what's its name?"

"It's a girl, and she doesn't have one, you have to pick it. Do you like her?" Blaine asked, watching Jack take the puppy out of the box and set her down on the floor. Blaine had been unsure of a puppy at first, but it was all Lily had asked for, she had begged and begged for weeks and when he saw the little Labrador he couldn't say no. It seemed to be a pleasant surprise for Lily.

"I love her, and I want her name to be Princess."

"You want to call her Princess? Are you sure? That'll be her name forever."

"Yup, Princess."

"Alrighty then, Princess it is." Blaine smiled, ignoring the way Cooper rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kurt and Finn pulled up onto Kurt's new street at ten o'clock that night. Immediately they began unloading boxes into the front hallway of the house. The house was small, with yellow siding, white doors and windowsills and a brown roof, it even had a small porch along the front of the building, it looked like most of the houses on the street, but this one was his.

"It's a nice place man. Real nice." Finn said as they began shimmying Kurt's new couch out of the truck.

"I love it, it's just what I was looking for in the end." Kurt smiled as he tried again to move his end of the couch. At midnight everything was unloaded and the step brothers were passed out on the sofa and the matress in Kurt's living room. They were going to unpack and organize tomorrow, after breakfast at one of Kurt's old haunts.

"Kurt Hummel, is that you?" an old gravely voice asked from behind the counter of an old fifties style diner.

"You bet it is, oh my god, Frankie, how are you?" Kurt asked, shaking the mans hand.

"I'm better than ever my boy. I haven't seen you in ages! How long are you back for?"

"Forever I hope. I just moved back."

"Oh you did, did you? Where to?"

"Rosewood Avenue."

"Ah, you're down by my neice Jenny's! She and her husband live there now, with their two children." Frankie smiled, nodding as he dried a glass. "Anyhow, who's this you got here?"

"This is my brother, Finn Hudson. He's helping me move in."

"Nice to meet you ! You get these boys anything they want, on the house. It's good to have you back Kurt."

"Thanks Frankie."

Half an hour later Kurt and Finn were enjoying a meal, cooked fresh by Frankie, talking about Kurt's plans for the next few weeks.

"So what's your plan for the house?" Finn asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well some redecorating I guess, it needs some new paint on the inside, but for now it's fine."

"And what about work?"

"I have a few interviews next week, I think the off Broadway company is interested already, so I could be making costumes soon."

"Well that's good, I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know you are Finn, but I'm not a teenager any more."

"No, you're almost thirty one, I guess you're right."

"Come on you big lug, lets go unpack."

* * *

Hey guys, :) hope you're liking this story so far, there's possibly a meeting coming up soon, but between who?

Keep reviewing I love hearing you guys and what you think, feel free to leave me some ideas.


	4. Independence Day

CHAPTER FOUR: INDEPENDENCE DAY 2025

Blaine stood in his kitchen looking around with a grin at the spotless counters and rooms of his lower floor. With an excited 'yes!' he leant back against the counter, scared to move in case he spilt something. For once in a long time his whole house was clean. He was even happier about it because he knew it would at least stay clean for the day because he and Lily were going to Central Park.

"Daddy! We gonna the park today?" Lily called from the top of the stairs.

"To Central Park? Yes, we're going there today." Blaine laughed, pushing away from the counter and walking up the stairs towards his daughter's room. "Remember, it's fourth of July, we're wearing red, white and blue. So why don't you find your read and blue dress and your white cardigan?"

"Okay, and can Princess come?"

"Of course Princess is coming, we can't leave the baby at home."

"She's never been to Central Park before Daddy."

"I suppose you're right, but, all for new experiences. So come on, go get all fancied up. But not too fancy, can't have the boys chasing you."

"Pft."

"Alright, I'm just gonna get changed." Blaine laughed, wiping his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't understand where Lily's attitude came from and as his Mom kept reminding him, 'it's funny now Blaine, but when she's a teenager, the attitude will drive you mad. I've been there.' Once in his room Blaine began digging through his closet and finally pulling out his red and white t-shirt and his blue shorts. He gelled his hair back and tugged on his shoes before grabbing his keys and wallet, leaving the room to help Lily.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he took in the views of Central Park, everywhere he looked were the colours red, white and blue. Despite having lived in New York before, everything seemed so new to Kurt, it was like experiencing everything for the first time again. Even Central Park.

"This is awesome Uncle Kurt! I wanna live in New York!" Calvin exclaimed from his seat on Finn's shoulders as the family moved through the crowds.

"You did live here once Cal, for like three months of your life." Finn laughed, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Well it doesn't count, cause I don't remember it. But its still awesome."

"You're right Cal, it is awesome." Kurt smiled, walking beside Carole who was taking in all the sites. Kurt himself was watching the many families in the park, listening to the parents explaining rules.

"Lily! No running ahead of me. We went over this in the car. No running, no talking to strangers, no leaving my sight." the father said, as he led his daughter down the path towards the pond.

"Mom, Dad, there's a spot right there look." Cal grinned, pointing to a large patch of grass under the shade of a few trees.

"He's right, Rach, over there." Finn said, helping Rachel navigate the stroller onto the grass as Kurt unfolded the blankets. "Good job son, this spots perfect."

* * *

Once Blaine and Lily got to the park, he had called Cooper to see where he and Jenny were sat with the kids. His brothers vague reply was 'over by the pond.' It took them half an hour to get near the pond, and another fifteen minutes to fine Cooper. But he did have to hand it to his brother, it was a good spot.

"Look Daddy, it's Uncle Coop!"

"I can see that, why don't you go say hi to him?" Blaine smiled, watching Lily run towards Cooper, while he followed behind with Princess.

_He took a deep breath in and started up the hill, the man was sat reading, dressed in red, white and blue. Blaine clutched the two bottles of water in his hands, tighter as he drew closer to the man._

_"Hi," he said with a smile, watching as the man closed his book and looked up at him. _

_"Hi." he replied, a smile of his own when he recognized who it was._

_"Do you mind it I sit down?"_

_"Oh no, no, go right ahead."_

_"Thanks. Um, happy fourth of July, by the way."_

_"You too." the man laughed, thinking for a moment before holding his hand out. "I'm Kurt."_

_"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine." Blaine replied, shaking Kurt's hand before holding a bottle of water out. "I brought this for you... I didn't know if you'd be here or not, but it's hot out today. Don't worry, I haven't tampered with it or anything."_

_"I should hope not, you seem far too nice to do that." Kurt laughed, taking the water from Blaine with a smile. "Thank you, I appreciate the thought."_

_"It's nothing really. Can't have you dehydrating."_

__"So Blaine, how's your week been?" Cooper asked, passing out drinks to Blaine and Jack.

"It was good, busy mind you, I've been cleaning the house all week. The clean won't last long though. What about you guys?"

"Well we have a new neighbour, he moved in at the start of June, but Jenny's Uncle Frankie was saying he just moved back into town. I've seen him around and haven't had the chance to stop by and say hello. I was gonna go with the kids this weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure he'd like that. Is he on your block or did he move into the old Morris house?"

"Um no, Jen, which house is the new guy in?"

"37, that's what Uncle Frankie said, it's a boy who used to visit his diner all the time. Apparently he's really nice, gay too Blaine, if you're looking of course."

"Oh, um, no, not looking." Blaine said, his face flushing.

"Right, then he's two blocks down in the yellow house. Feel free to leave flowers Blainers." Cooper grinned, shoving Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on Calvin, let's go get some ice cream, you look like you need some. Finn, Rachel, Carole, you want any?" Kurt said pushing Jordanna's stroller onto the pavement as Calvin ran after him.

"We're good, thanks Kurt. Calvin James, you behave for Uncle Kurt and don't leave his sight." Rachel called after him as he grabbed onto the stroller.

"I will Mom."

Once Kurt found the ice cream stand he heaved a sigh looking at the length of the line. He went and joined the end and listened to Cal talking to the people who joined after them.

"I'm Calvin." he said, making Kurt turn around to see the little girl he was talking to stood with a man and an older child.

"My name's Lily. Thats Jackie and Uncle Coop." the girl beamed.

"That's my Uncle Kurt." Cal said excitedly tugging on Kurt's arm. He turned slightly and held his hand out, shaking the girl's Uncle's hand.

"You look familiar." the man commented, as Kurt moved to talk easier. "Did you just move onto Rosewood?"

"I did yeah, number thirty seven." Kurt replied, watching as the man grinned.

"We're neighbours then! My wife Jenny and I live with our kids two blocks up, in 55. I'm Cooper."

"Kurt, it's nice to meet you." Kurt smiled.

"I was going to come by and introduce myself with the kids this weekend, but I guess I did it early." Cooper laughed.

"Coming for ice cream saved you the trip to my place." Kurt laughed, keeping his eye on Jordanna in her stroller.

"The line _for _the ice cream is longer than the walk to your place it seems."

"I honestly wouldn't doubt that at all right now."

"Uncle Coop, can Calvin come play with us for a bit?" Lily asked looking up at Cooper.

"Um, well I don't know Lils, Daddy's taking you to the other park soon remember?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe a different time then." Lily said with a nod. "My Daddy's taking me for fireworks at our special park."

* * *

"Well then, come on Cal, say goodbye to Lily and Jack. We need to get going. See you around Cooper." Kurt said with a wave. Cooper nodded and waved back as Kurt began walking back to where his family was sat, Cal holding onto the handle again.

"Hey, Uncle Kurt, I got an idea!"

"What's that then?"

"Well, um, you know the park you told me about? Do you think you can take me to see it before we go back to Lima?"

"I could yeah, if you'd like me to, I haven't been back there yet myself."

"Well ya should, and we can see if you lover's there."

"Where on earth did you learn that term?" Kurt laughed, looking down at his nephew.

"Uncle Puck. But maybe he'll be there!"

"I don't think he will Cal, it's been a long time." Kurt explained watching his nephew sigh.

"How long?"

"Well, I was twenty two last time I saw him, and now I'm almost thirty one, so it'll be nine years in September."

"That is a long time."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that jazz, it means a lot to me :) Let me know if you have any ideas for the next few chapters! Chapter Five is written out, just needs typing up, so could be up tonight, could be tomorrow, I have no idea. But enjoy!


	5. Nine Years

CHAPTER FIVE: NINE YEARS

Fall was fast approaching, and Blaine was getting ready to go back to work in a week. It was Spetember 1st, Lily was at a party and Blaine was home with the dog. He didn't really have anything to distract himself from what today was.

_School was starting again soon and Blaine was struck down by the fact that he had to go back for another year. The fact that he couldn't get Kurt off of his mind didn't really help. They had spent everyday of the past two months together, Blaine knew it was a bad idea, getting all hung up on Kurt, but he couldn't help it._

_He ran into the park and up the path to the hill. Kurt hadn't arrived yet or so it seemed. He shrugged it off and sat down at the base of the trunk and waited. He waited for an hour and then two. After almost three hours Blaine accepted that Kurt wasn't just late. He wasn't coming. _

_Blaine went back everyday until Christmas, hoping that maybe Kurt just got busy. Kurt never showed up, and after Christmas Blaine stopped visiting the park all together._

"I'm gonna go. I've got a good feeling about this Princess." he said, looking at the dog who was staring up at him. "Come on, we'll go for a walk."

After grabbing a bottle of water and his bag with papers for the new school year he walked out onto the sidewalk, Princess' leash wrapped around his right hand. He walked the familiar path to the park, he walked slowly, delaying whatever was waiting there. He couldn't get his hopes up, chances were that all that would be waiting was a tree.

* * *

Kurt hadn't consciously decided to go to the park. Quite the opposite, he was walking to the library but turned around and walked the opposite way. It seemed his brain had made the decision for him and he couldn't change it back. It was like he just ended up there.

He kept telling himself that he owed himself a visit, he'd only been once since his return to New York and that was with Calvin. He figured, why not today? After all, it was exactly nine years to the day that he got a call to come home. Maybe, just maybe, something good would happen.

_"Kurt? It's Finn, you need to come back to Lima for a little bit... it's Dad, he's sick." Finn said, his voice hoarse. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, his heart almost stopping._

_"I'll get a flight. Tell him I'll be home as soon as I can."_

_"Alright, bye." Kurt hung up and ran to pack as much as he could and booked his flight. He was in Lima that evening. But he couldn't ge the pain of leaving Blaine behind to leave his chest._

He thought at most he'd be in Lima for a month or so, but that had turned into a year. Then two. Then three. Two things happened that year, 2019; in March Calvin was born, Finn and Rachel moved back to Lima for good shortly after, and in September, three years after Kurt's return, Burt passed away in his sleep. Kurt felt as though he couldn't leave Lima then. New York had nothing for him even though he knew that was a lie, because New York had more than Lima did. He knew his Dad would want him to go back to New York, and carry on, but he wrote it off, saying it was far too soon.

But here he was, nine years to the day since he left New York, at the gates to a place he always said was a different world.

Everything looked the same, the only thing that had changed was the people, which would be expected. The leaves left on the trees were golden and red, the grass was scattered with them. He smiled and breathed in deep as he walked towards the hill. At the foot of the hill Kurt saw nothing other than the tree. He looked around at the almost empty park. No one he knew was there, because really, he knew no one in New York, not even Blaine now.

Despite nothing waiting for him but the tree Kurt walked up the hill and to the tree trunk. He gently pressed his hands and forehead to the rough bark and he let the tears fall. He didn't care, he knew years ago that what he left here was something special, and he messed it up by not leaving a message for Blaine.

* * *

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure stood against the tree trunk, the man's back to him. Princess looked at him for a moment and carried on walking until the leash was all pulled out and Blaine had no choice but to carry on. He breathed in deep and led the dog silently up the hill, towards the lean man with the chestnut hair.

"Hi," he said, holding the leash tightly in his hands. His heart was pounding in his chest as the man turned around. Blaine couldn't stop the smile when he saw the blue eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, earning a shrug from Blaine. "Oh God, Blaine."

"H-how are you?" Blaine asked, unable to take his eyes off of Kurt just incase he wasn't really there. He was still the same, older obviously and instead of coifed his hair was pushed back, slightly longer than years ago, but it was Kurt.

"Amazing. Beyond amazing. Um, good, how are you?"

"Worried that I'm going crazy. Please tell me you're actually here and my life isn't going to an odd place."

"It's me, Blaine, it's me."

Blaine couldn't hold back after that, he threw his arms around Kurt, dropping the leash to the ground. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine in return.

"H-how long are you in town?" Blaine asked, his voice muffled against Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm back for good now, Blaine. Forever. I am so sorry I left without an explanation."

"It doesn't even matter, at all, Kurt, Kurt, I don't care." Blaine laughed shakily, his hands tightening in Kurt's shirt.

"It's crazy, you don't seem to have changed one bit." Kurt said, pulling back to look at Blaine's face. "Will you stay... sit and talk for a little while?"

"Uhm, yeah, yeahI can stay for a little bit. I have to go at four though, I need to pick my daughter up at five."

"Your daughter? So you're married? I always remember you saying marriage first, then children." Kurt said, smiling as Blaine sat down, Princess following and dropping into his lap with a huff.

"Well I was, married I mean, but it didn't quite work out, he left when Lily was three months old. It wasn't what he thought it would be I guess." Blaine replied, shaking he head. "Let's just say, it wasn't a marriage worth writing about. Unless it was a sad story that someone wanted."

"I'm so sorry Blaine, that's horrid."

"He wasn't really what I wanted anyway... I figured that out as soon as he left. We got married cause I hated being alone." Blaine shrugged. "It's better now, something missing sure, but sometimes it nice, just me, Lily and Princess."

"Princess?"

"I didn't name her, Lily did, she was a gift for Lily's fourth." Blaine smiled, looking sideways seeing Kurt smile and do the same.

"It's fitting, she seems like a princess. So, Blaine, what do you do these days?"

"Well during the day I teach high school students English. So I bore people with what _I _find interesting, and then at five I go home after getting Lily from daycare. Really, in a sense, I'm almost living my life long dream. I like it, what about you Kurt? What do you do?"

"I'm a costume designer for off Broadway productions. I'm working with Hairspray right now." Kurt smiled, wishing he had half the story Blaine did.

"Wow, what a gig! That sounds gret, congratulations Kurt." Blaine said, patting Kurt's hand.

* * *

Almost an hour later Blaine stood up, holding his hand out to helpKurt up, just like always.

"Will you come back again?"

"I come back all the time, I didn't for a while, but about a year ago I started coming once a month with Lily for a picnic, then when I'm at work I spend every lunch hour here." Blaine smiled, blushing at the admittance. "Um, actually, tomorrow is picnic day, so Lily and I are coming by, would you ah, maybe like to join us? At noon?"

"Oh I don't know Blaine, will Lily mind at all?"

"Oh God no, she's like a puppy, loves meeting new people."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, at noon. It was so nice seeing you again Blaine."

"You too, I missed you so much Kurt."

* * *

Hey guys! So thank you so much to those of you who are reading and reviewing, and to those of you adding the story to your favourites and alerts. It means a lot to me.

Remember to leave any ideas for chapters for me, I'll always read them and take them into ocnsideration.


	6. Picnic

CHAPTER SIX: PICNIC

"Oh damn it. I have nothing to wear. I'm going to go looking like a hobo, oh God." Blaine paced back and forth in front of his closet, his hands knotted in his hair. He stood in a pair of sweat pants with a towel around his neck, occasionally flipping through a few shirts. "I have nothing to wear, and we'll be late, fantastic! Lily Sophia are you dressed yet?"

"No I'm not." a loud voice replied, making Blaine sigh and pad out of his room and down the hallway to his daughter's. Standing in the doorway he saw his daughter throwing toys out of the toy box and pulling books down from the bookshelf, he groaned and banged his head on the door frame.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Ted." Lily answered stubbornly, continuing her search. Blaine sighed and looked at his daughter before standing up and picking her into his arms. He took a seat on the bed and pulled her to his chest.

"Baby, you only ever want Mr. Ted when something's wrong, now tell me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Lily answered, turning her head into his neck.

"You can tell me anything you know right? All I want is you to be happy. Always."

"What if Kurt doesn't like me? Or I don't like him?"

"Then I won't see him again, Lily, you are damn near my everything okay? I wouldn't have a person in my life who you didn't like or who didn't like you. Because you're the most important thing to me." Blaine pulled back to look at Lily's face, smiling at the way she looked at him, like he had all the answers to every problem in the world. It made him feel like he was doing something important, even if really, he didn't know everything, and he wouldn't ever be able to solve all of her problems. "Besides, you needn't worry about it at all, because I know for a fact Kurt will like you, I mean who wouldn't?"

"Will I like Kurt?" Lily asked, playing with a strand of Blaine's hair that was over his face.

"I think you will, he's very nice, and from what I hear, loves kids, so, in conclusion, he likes kids and you are a kid, so he will like you."

"Then why are you not dressed yet? Cause you should be. We'll be late." she said matter of factly, going into her closet and leaving Blaine dumbstruck. He stood up slowly and walked back to his room with a smile. Maybe, if they could get dressed, the day would go off without a hitch.

* * *

Kurt was walking back and forth from his closet to his bed, placing different items onto the mattress. He blew his hair out of his way and grabbed the phone from it's place on his bedside table. He quickly punched in the familiar number to his parents' house and waited as the dial tone whistled in his ear.

"Hello?" Carole's voice answered.

"Red, green, orange or blue? Well actually, the orange is more of a copper colour."

"Kurt, you know I need at least a 'how are you?' before we jump into these questions." she laughed.

"Can we do that question just before we hang up cause I'm having an issue." Kurt said quickly, throwing around different scarves and ties.

"Okay, we'll do that last then, what's the matter dear?"

"I'm going out today, and I have nothing to wear."

"Now I know for a fact, that is a lie, you have plenty you just don't know what to do with it all. And, I thought that we established that I can't match clothes properly without help?"

"Okay, I was drunk that night, it cannot be held against me what I said to anyone. Secondly, I just need help matching colours. I have some black pants picked out, but I don't know which shirt to wear, and if I don't know what shirt to wear how do I know if I need a tie, a bow tie, or a scarf? And if I don't know that then I may as well just go without a shirt, but then that wouldn't be appropriate." Kurt rushed out before falling onto his bed with his face buried in the pillows.

"Alright, Kurt, first of just calm down, for the love of all that is holy you'll be having a heart attack not going out. Secondly, what's the occasion?"

"Oh... well yeah, I guess I never told you that bit did I? Oh... um, I'm going on a picnic... with Blaine and his daughter."

"Oh how wonderful, I'm glad to see you're being friends already, in that case, go with red, with that rusty coloured scarf Finn bought you last year."

"Oh my God, why didn't I think of that? Carole you wonderful woman, you deserve a medal for this." Kurt said, jumping up from the bed before finding the items recommended.

"I sure do, well I'll let you go, and I'll call you tonight how's that sound? Say around ten?"

"Sounds good, love you."

* * *

Blaine walked into the park, juggling a child, a dog and a picnic basket, attracting many odd glances and stares. Princess and Lily we're walking either side of him while he tried to carry the picnic basket under his arm. He sighed and carried on walking, slowly and awkwardly on down the path towards the tree. He grinned when he saw Kurt sat waiting, Lily promptly took Princess and began walking up the hill, Blaine simply rolled his eyes and followed her up.

"Hey Kurt." he breathed, laughing as Lily moved behind him.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Kurt replied, smiling as he watched Blaine with his child.

"Good, good, long morning that's all. What about you? You look great."

"Oh thanks, um, yeah I'm good." Kurt smiled, leaning back against the tree trunk as Blaine sat down. He looked at Lily for a moment, before he realized something, he could make this fun. He'd just wait to see if Lily would notice. "So, you're Lily huh? It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, but you look like someone I met so we must already know each other." The little girl said, lying on her back with he head rested on Princess.

"Hmm, I can sat the same thing about you." Kurt replied, laughing as Blaine sat, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How on earth can you already know Kurt, Lily?" Blaine asked, making the other man chuckle.

"I was with Uncle Coop, when we went for ice cream."

"So you met Kurt when you went for ice cream with Cooper? When was that?"

"In Central Park, it was forever ago. Kurt and Uncle Coop know each other though."

"Yup, neighbours." Kurt laughed watching as Blaine thought for a moment.

"You're the one that Cooper and Jenny were talking about! New neighbour on Rosewood. Damn how did I not figure that out?"

It would probably have helped if we'd have known each other's last names." Kurt laughed, Blaine shrugged and nodded. "Mine's Hummel."

"Anderson. But you knew that."

* * *

"Hey Kurt?" Lily asked from where she was sat eating an hour later.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, watching how Lily would take a bite of food then offer the dog one, it made him smile.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Lily, don't ask questions like that, you technically just met Kurt." Blaine said cracking an eye open to look at his daughter.

"Oh Blaine hush, it's fine she's curious is all. No honey I don't have any kids, but I have a nephew and a niece, who I love very much." Kurt smiled, watching as Lily nodded.

"What about a Prince, do you have a Prince?"

"Nope, I don't have one of those either. I had a cat once, but my Dad was allergic so now my brother has a cat." Kurt laughed, Lily smiled from her spot beside him with another nod.

"What was his name?"

"My cat? Or my Dad?"

"The cat silly."

"His name's Periwinkle." Kurt said fondly, rolling his eyes when he hear Blaine snort. "Don't speak."

"A-and... and y-you laughed a-at P-Princess." he howled, laughing so hard tears began leaving his eyes.

"Daddy. Act your age." Lily said patting Blaine on the head.

"People who are thirty can act silly still." Blaine defended himself, looking at Lily and Kurt who were rolling their eyes.

"Daddy, you're thirty one."

"Yeah Blaine, you're thirty one, you can't act silly anymore."

"Kill me now."

* * *

"No, no, no, I can't impose anymore than I have already." Kurt said, as he helped Blaine pack up the picnic basket.

"You're not imposing Kurt, Lily asked you to come over and so did I. Come have a tea party with us, in fact, you're not imposing because I am begging." Blaine said, turning to Kurt. "Please, pretty please, come have a tea party with us. I can't handle being the Prince anymore. Hey Lily, can Kurt be the Prince today? Daddy will happily just be a servant or something."

"Pft, no Daddy, you'll both be Princes. Servants can't come to the tea parties, not today anyway." Lily said simply as she walked ahead of the two men.

"Well then it's sorted, you're coming over for a tea party! Did you drive?"

"Nope I walked, my car was blocked in this morning."

"Come on then, to the Dad Mobile." Blaine grinned, making Kurt laugh as he walked after the little family.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry its been a few days since my last update. I was on a Choir trip to Edmonton. Back now and hopefully another update today! Let me know what you think


	7. Tea Party

CHAPTER SEVEN: TEA PARTY

Kurt smiled as Blaine led him and Lily into the small house, it was clean, save for the few toys scattered around the living room, but it was homey. Blaine blushed, apologizing for the mess, but Kurt shook it off, explaining how he liked it. The two set up Lily's tea party table and didn't have much time at all to talk before the little girl came back downstairs in a purple dress with a crown for each of them. Kurt took his with a small bow, making the little girl grin before moving on to Blaine, he accepted the crown much the same, only with a less enthused roll of his eyes.

"I love your dress Princess Lily, it's very beautiful." Kurt said as he held his hand out, palm up for Lily to place her's on before they walked towards the table. Blaine smiled and followed them in, watching as Kurt pulled Lily's chair out for her before pushing it in.

"Thank you Prince Kurt, the mice made me it." the little girl stated simply, Kurt smiled and took a seat opposite Blaine at the tiny table.

"Well the embroidery is lovely. Now what about Prince Blaine? Did the mice make his clothes also?"

"Prince Daddy bought his clothes from GAP." Lily said before Blaine could answer.

"Ah, I see, so no nice clothes made by mice for him?" Kurt laughed, watching as Blaine shrugged and poured himself some juice.

"Apparently not, the must only work at Toys R Us." Blaine commented, shoving a cookie into his mouth, feigning offence.

"Prince Kurt, could you pass the cupcakes please?" Lily asked, passing a napkin to Blaine who sighed and dabbed the corners of his mouth politely. "Prince Daddy, remember to hold your pinky out!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Pinky out."

"Here you go Princess Lily." Kurt said, passing the cupcakes over to Lily.

"Thank you, Prince Daddy, can you pass the juice?"

"Oh of course, anything for you princess." Blaine smiled, moving to pass the jug to Lily, his movements causing his foot to slide beside Kurt's, he simply looked down at his plate for a moment never moving his foot.

* * *

Kurt looked up as Blaine walked down the stairs after putting Lily to bed. The two men smiled at each other quickly as Blaine dropped onto the couch beside him. He had changed into shorts and a tee shirt, making Kurt feel over dressed.

"Thank you Blaine, for today, it's been so fun. I haven't had a tea party since I was ten." Kurt smiled, looking across at Blaine who was looking at his hands. "Lily is absolutely wonderful too."

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is, hearing you say that. She was so worried that you wouldn't like her... and to be honest, so was I, I mean you're like my best friend, even after all these years, seeing you yesterday felt as if you'd never left. I just all of a sudden needed you around again. But if the two of you couldn't get along or didn't like each other? I wouldn't be able to see you again, just because it would make her unhappy." Blaine said, still staring down at his hands. "I promised her when Peter left that I would never be around someone she didn't like, and it's really been that way for years, she's been all I've had for so long, you know?"

"Oh Blaine, I understand, obviously not one hundred percent because I don't have children, but I do get what you mean, I've been in her position. But God, please don't worry, I absolutely adore her already, I don't know how she feels about me, but I hope I made a good impression." Kurt replied quietly taking one of Blaine's hands in his own.

"I think she feels the same way about you, she can't get over the fact that you played tea party with her."

"Only you has ever done it?"

"Well, Cooper, Jenny and Jack have, they play it with her. But I've tried dating guys before, only two but I thought it could work out, but they wouldn't go near her. It's bad enough that Peter left after saying that he wanted a child, yet the second she came out and it was obvious she was mine, he left, but now the guys who I try to date who I think maybe I have a chance with won't even say a word to her!" Blaine said, his voice tight. "She's my baby Kurt and she keeps asking why she only has one parent when most of the children she sees have two. I know she wants two parents more than anything, she wouldn't care if it was a mom or another dad, but here I am, trying to be the best parent I can be and give her all she needs and I can't give her what she wants the most. It breaks my heart knowing that. This is why I always said I would wait until marriage to have children, because I always dreamt about having a husband and a wonderful family of my own."

"Someone will come along Blaine, who loves you both more than anything, I'm sure of it. But until then if you ever need any help with Lily I'll be glad to help." Kurt said, rubbing circles on the back of the other mans hand.

"Why? I mean I know you love kids and all, but let's face it, we barely know each other now, why would you help me out?"

"Nine years ago you walked up that hill and became my best friend Blaine, you'd talk to me everyday and had no idea how much you helped me. It broke my heart when I had to go because I didn't like not talking to you everyday. So now, let me return the favour because I want to, because you and the sweet little girl up there need a friend, let me be it."

"Thank you... I missed you everyday when you were gone. I missed you everyday for nine years. Why did you go?" Blaine asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"You remember when we met and I told you all about my dad? He was everything to me growing up and the year we met he got sick, his heart was literally broken. They didn't know how long he'd survive so I got the first plane back to Ohio. When I left I thought it would only be a few months, and I couldn't waste any of that time left. He made it exactly three years to the day I got the call that he was sick. He made it long enough to meet his first grandchild, which was his wish after his first heart attack."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Don't be, he lived a 'damn good life' as he put it. Had all he ever asked for. Even his wish for me apparently."

"And what was that?"

"That, I don't know, according to Carole when it's time I'll figure it all out." Kurt said with a shake of his head and a smile. "I'll know when it happens I guess. It's something I used to tell him I wanted all the time growing up, that's all I know."

"We'll I'll help you figure it out, it could be fun."

* * *

Hey guys! There's going to be another update today, a good one :) please leave some feedback on what you'd like to see coming up in future chapters. I'm going to get around to replying to them all this week!


	8. Family Matters

CHAPTER EIGHT: FAMILY MATTERS

Monday, November, 24th 2025

"Hey bro, how was the flight?" Finn asked as Kurt walked towards him from the luggage carousel.

"It was good, or as good as a full plane flight can be, I must have counted at least ten crying babies Finn, ten. Thank God for my iPod." Kurt said with a yawn as he handed Finn his suitcase.

"Oh well, at least you get a few days of relaxing right?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll get lots of relaxing done with Rachel's children around." Kurt laughed earning a small shove from Finn before he turned on his phone. Immediately he received a text from Blaine. _'Hope you had a good flight! I'll call you after the show tonight, have a good evening with your family. :) - Blaine.'_

"Got a boyfriend there Kurtie? You're grinning like a love sick idiot."

"Shut up Finn, it's only Blaine."

* * *

Kurt followed Finn into the house after the two hour drive from Columbus. As soon as he walked into the house his ears were greeted with the yelling and laughing of the kids and the chatter of Carole and Rachel.

"Where are my favourite relatives?" he asked, dropping his bags on the floor by the stairs.

"Uncle Kurt!" Calvin screamed, running from the living room with Jordanna walking behind him. Kurt smiled and lifted them both up, groaning with the weight of his nephew.

"My word you're getting big kiddies. You'll be bigger than me soon."

"Uncle Kurt! Come look what Mom and Dad got me for my birthday!" Calvin said, jumping from Kurt's arms and pulling him into the living room. There stood by the window was a shiny blue bike, propped up on its kickstand.

"That's great Cal! Have you been on it yet?"

"He wanted to wait until you go here, he's sat patiently for four days. Finn told him that he and you would take him out on it tomorrow afternoon." Rachel smiled from the couch as he sat down.

"That sounds fun! Maybe your Dad and I can get our bikes out and we'll all go to the park."

"I'm up for that, we'll teach him how to ride and hang out for a bit." Finn yawned as he say down on the couch, his head rested on Rachel's shoulder. "Mom, Rach, are you gonna come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel said while Carole nodded in agreement.

"Then it's a date!" Kurt laughed as Jordanna began tugging on his hair.

* * *

"Did you see me Daddy?" Lily asked as she ran towards Blaine who was sat with two bouquets of flowers in the front row.

"I did baby, you were amazing! I'm so proud of you." he smiled kissing his daughters head as the school gym emptied out. "And these are for my little performer! This one's from me, and this one is from Kurt. He's sad he couldn't come tonight."

"Thanks Daddy, they're pretty! Can I ask you a question Daddy?"

"Sure you can baby, you can ask me anything, anytime." Blaine smiled as he led Lily out to the car.

"Are you and Kurt dating?"

"No, no we're not."

"Will you be?"

"Well that's something that needs discussing. But I promise you, nothing will happen without you knowing." Blaine said as he buckled Lily into her booster seat.

"How come you kissed him?"

"Well, I have feelings for him, I always have, and he really likes you, which makes me happy, so I kissed him."

"I really like Kurt too, he's fun. Can he be my other Daddy? Cause he's better than the one who left."

"Baby, it doesn't work like that. I really wish it was that easy for you. But I made you a promise when you were a baby, and I promised I would explain everything to you. I just hoped it would be when you were a bit older." Blaine sighed as he wracked his brain for words. "You know Daddy was married before and you technically had another Daddy, even if it was only for three weeks... but he left us and never came back. So I told myself I wouldn't date or have a relationship with someone who you didn't like, and it's hard for Daddy to find someone who loves him _and _you.

"As a Daddy it's my job to make sure you're happy forever and ever. It's my job to make sure you have two parents who love you so much more than anything, but sometimes it isn't that easy. Baby, just answer me honestly okay? Because this is so important for both of us."

"Okay." Lily replied quietly.

"If I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend, would you be upset?"

"No! No Daddy, Kurt's my best friend."

"Okay, but you know that means he'll be around even more than he is now right?"

"He comes over every day Daddy. He can't come over even more."

"Well I guess you're right." Blaine laughed, shaking his head at his child.

"Hey Daddy, do you love Kurt?"

"I do baby, yeah, I have for a long, long time."

* * *

Kurt was sat rocking Jordanna to sleep, watching the football game with Finn - a tradition he'd taken up after Burt had passed away - when the phone rang. Carole answered from the kitchen where she and Rachel were talking and avoiding the football game.

"Hello?... He is yes, would you like me to go get him?... Oh it's no bother honey... alright hang on a second." she said as she walked into the living room. "Here he is, goodnight Blaine."

"Hey, how did the pageant go?" Kurt asked once the phone was in his hand.

"It went great, she was amazing, I think performing is her forte for sure." Blaine said, his excitement evident down the line.

"I'm so sad I missed it, there's always next time though I guess huh? Like Christmas! Anyways, how did she like the flowers?"

"Loved 'em, yours are in a vase on her bedside table, mine are in the kitchen. I think she likes yours more."

"Oh I doubt that, quit worrying."

"Well anyways, how was your flight?"

"It was good, a little loud with all the screaming children but I've had worse."

"Well I'm glad you had an okay flight." Blaine chuckled. "I actually have something I need to talk to you about, something important."

"Okay, I'm all ears. There's nothing wrong with you or Lily right? Cause if there is I'll drive home." Kurt said, attracting the attention of his brother.

"No, no, we're both perfectly fine. It's just that I had a talk with Lily on out way home... about us. You and I. She asked why we kissed, I told her and she asked if we were dating. It got me thinking... maybe we _could _date... um, so I asked if she'd be upset if we did." Blaine rushed the words out leaving barely any time for Kurt to catch them. "Um, so yeah, I was thinking... and um, do you wanna... y'know, be my boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm serious... you can say no if you don't want to."

"No, Blaine, I didn't mean it like that, God, I'd love to, yes."

"Oh... awesome." Blaine said, obviously smiling and making Kurt laugh.

"Do you mind if I talk to Lily quickly?"

"Of course not, I'll go get her... she's dressing the dog up so. I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too."

"Hi Kurt!" Lily's voice said a minute later, the whole time Kurt had sat looking everywhere but his family's gaze.

"Hey Princess, how was your show?"

"It was good! I remembered _all _of my lines."

"That's fantastic Lily, I promise I'll come to the next one okay?"

"Okay! You can sit in the front with Daddy.:

"I will, and I'm glad you had fun." Kurt smiled, yawning quietly as he leant back in his chair. "Lily, I have something super important to ask you, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, so Daddy asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes, and I know you said it's okay, but if you ever feel uncomfortable tell one of us okay? You're the most important part in all of this and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or upset, do you understand?"

"I'll tell you, I promise. Even if you and Daddy don't be boyfriends anymore can I still see you?" Lily asked in a small voice. Kurt took a shaky breath as his eyes welled up and his hand threaded into his hair.

"Let's not think about that now, okay? You, me and Daddy will talk about all of this when I get back on Saturday okay?"

"Okay Kurt. Daddy says its bed time now, see you later."

"'Night Lily." Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

"That'll be ten dollars Rachel, I told you he'd meet the guy and they'd live happily ever after." Finn exclaimed, holding his hand out as Rachel put a ten dollar bill in his hand.

"Oh my God, I'm related to jerks."

* * *

Hey guys! :) So, another chapter, a good one I hope!


End file.
